Supostamente não importa
by Karen Vekar
Summary: Depois de quase dois anos de luto, John Watson finalmente conseguiu desistir. Por que ninguém lhe disse que milagres não aconteciam? Era mais do que aceitável acabar com a própria vida da mesma maneira que o detetive, parecia certo. Entretanto, mesmo quando deveria estar morto Sherlock Holmes consegue ser insistente. Ninguém disse que isso seria suficiente, mas... isso importa?


**Supostamente não importa**

John nunca imaginou que o suicídio fizesse algum sentido, mesmo quando o ato lhe pareceu atraente demais depois que voltou do Afeganistão. Naquela época se sentia fraco quando a ideia lhe agradou tanto, pois não via motivo, apenas a ausência de tudo. Imaginava que, com certo esforço, poderia ignorar os pesadelos e passar noites sem dormir, que poderia viver cada dia como se fosse o mesmo, em um ciclo de monotonia. O que o fazia desistir um pouco mais a cada dia era apenas a ausência, a ausência de objetivo, de vontade, de energia e talvez de um sono pacifico.

John Watson se sentia morto, um cadáver que apenas insistia em viver sem qualquer motivo. E quando Mike Stanford questionou o que havia acontecido com aquele velho Watson que tanto conhecia, John tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

― Não há mais John Watson.

E não havia, em seu lugar estava o orgulho batalhando com a ausência de tudo. O que o fazia se odiar ainda mais. Porque não importava como se sentia, ou o que não sentia, quando abria a gaveta de sua escrivaninha e encontrava sua arma... o orgulho dominava.

Como poderia se matar depois de tudo o que enfrentara? Como poderia desistir?

Não lhe era surpresa alguma que algum dia cederia e enfiaria uma bala na cabeça, o orgulho nunca fora seu forte de qualquer maneira. Por isso, desde o primeiro caso juntos, considerou Sherlock Holmes o seu salvador.

O detetive sabia disso, claro que sim, podia ler em cada linha exposta do médico antes que o mesmo pensasse em negar. John nunca precisara contar muita coisa a Sherlock, que lia cada segredo e sentimento seu como se houvesse placas de néon grudadas em seu corpo. Ele apenas não os compreendia e John, de certa forma, ficava aliviado por isso. Dava-lhe alguma privacidade. Por outro lado havia a vontade de mata-lo todas as vezes em que abria a boca, justamente por não entender sentimentos, nem os seus – supostamente inexistentes – e muito menos os dos outros.

Mas John tinha certeza, mesmo não sendo especialista, que Sherlock poderia ser qualquer coisa, um assassino ou um herói, mas nunca seria e nem poderia ser um sociopata.

Sherlock se importava, sempre se importava. Havia sempre a Sra. Hudson, tratada como amiga e mãe, o idiota e insubstituível Lestrade, a ingênua e insistente Molly e até mesmo o irritante e insuportável Mycroft. E Sherlock mataria por eles, mataria pelos motivos certos ou pelo descontrole, seria o herói de todos mesmo que negasse veementemente tal ponto, seria aquele que diria não se importar e logo correria para ajudar, preocupado.

Era o que ele mais odiava: se importar, porque o tornava comum e previsível, de acordo com o próprio. John não negava a previsibilidade, mas Sherlock nunca seria comum, mesmo se tentasse, teria sempre um plano absurdo ou uma teoria louca que o salvaria de ser assim. E sendo alvo da preocupação dele, John não se incomodava com isso. Continuaria a amá-lo de qualquer jeito.

Amor.

Por um tempo, um ano talvez, considerou amar Sherlock Holmes um completo e absurdo erro. Era um sentimento confuso demais. Mesmo que tivesse vontade de beijá-lo às vezes, quando Sherlock o olhava daquela maneira gentil e quase inocente ou quando estava perto demais, ainda sentia que tê-lo ao seu lado – literalmente – seria o bastante para satisfazê-lo. Era, provavelmente, o único motivo de nunca ter ultrapassado a linha tênue da amizade que os separava, além da chance de ser rejeitado.

Jamais poderia arriscar a parceria que tinham por um sentimento confuso como aquele, parecia inviável e idiota demais, mas sendo sincero, nunca imaginou que se arrependeria tanto.

Sherlock havia morrido, matado a si mesmo, para ser mais claro. Porque fazia diferença. O homem que John tanto amava e admirava, que o salvara da morte inúmeras vezes, que permanecera ao seu lado ultrapassando suas próprias barreiras, o único detetive consultor do mundo... jogara-se de um prédio. E não importava que tipo de amor sentia, Sherlock ainda era seu melhor amigo e a dor ainda era insuportável. E John se culpava, por ter o deixado sozinho, por não ter encontrado indícios sobre o que aconteceria, por não ser tão inteligente quanto ele.

Porque se não fosse tão comum, tão lento, talvez e só talvez teria chegado antes, teria compreendido antes, estaria naquele terraço junto com ele e o impediria de fazer qualquer besteira.

 _Eu sou uma farsa._

John sentia a raiva consumi-lo e uma enorme vontade de bater a cabeça na parede toda vez que se lembrava daquela frase naquela voz chorosa. Queria estar do lado dele naquele momento ou pelo menos ter gritado em plenos pulmões que não, que ele era louco, mas nunca seria uma farsa.

Mas John só conseguia fechar os olhos e reviver aquela cena brutal, ouvindo-o dizer adeus e vendo-o cair lentamente até o chão, de novo e de novo, como um pesadelo infinito e real o suficiente para sufocá-lo. A voz quebrada de Sherlock o quebrando, despedaçando-o centenas de vezes. Ironicamente não havia a ausência ou o vazio, John se sentia partido, como se parte da sua alma tivesse sido arrancada a força e deixado apenas a dor no lugar. No lugar desse vazio, apenas a dor constante que rugia em seu peito dia após dia, cada vez mais alto e mais insuportável.

Nunca imaginara que sentiria tanta falta de Sherlock Holmes, suposta máquina.

E quase dois anos depois, anos imerso em luto e visitando diariamente o cemitério, concluiu que não suportaria por mais tempo. Não suportava mais o silêncio do apartamento, os olhares de pena, a poltrona de couro vazia e a mesa organizada. Não suportava mais a ausência do violino, dos tiros e gritos. Não suportava mais não sentir raiva das palavras insensíveis e das ofensas jogadas tão naturalmente. Não suportava mais a dor, a saudade e a esperança desavisada.

 _Vamos John! Temos um caso!_

Por que ninguém disse ao seu coração que a esperança era inútil?

 _O jogo começou!_

Por que ninguém lhe disse que milagres não aconteciam?

 _Como essa cidade consegue ser tão tediosa?_

Naquela manhã se ajoelhara diante da lápide negra de Sherlock Holmes pela última vez, anunciando seu último adeus. Naquela manhã compreendera que motivo não era o problema, que aquela sensação e aqueles sentimentos que surgiam antes da decisão ser tomada eram confusos demais e realmente não importavam quando se desistia de vez, compreendera que poderia voltar e tentar de novo, e de novo, sempre buscando fugir daquela agonia dolorosa, esperando a dor acabar, se um dia acabasse.

Mas ele não queria, era sua decisão. Porque já estava quebrado demais para voltar atrás, cansado demais.

Suspirou encarando o céu noturno da madrugada, o vento frio atacava seu rosto sem pena e suas mãos começaram a tremer. Mas ele não desceria daquele terraço, não voltaria a usar as escadas daquele hospital, resmungando ao porteiro que alguém deveria trancar direito a porta que dava acesso àquele lugar.

― John.

A voz o chamou, familiar o suficiente para fazê-lo parar. Mas não se virou para encará-lo, não queria.

― John, não faça isso.

Era surpreendente como até na morte Sherlock o advertia e mesmo que parecesse real demais, John não virou, porque não poderia ser possível. Então respirou fundo com os olhos marejados e começou a caminhar lentamente até a borda, não conseguindo chegar até lá. Uma mão fria agarrou seu braço e o forçou a virar.

― Estou aqui John, estou vivo, não precisa fazer isso.

Encarou aqueles olhos levemente coloridos com inesperada calma antes de finalmente compreender o que estava acontecendo. Com o coração disparado e os olhos transbordando, hesitou em tocá-lo, mas o fez e assim que sentiu as mãos encontrarem o peito retumbante a sua frente, ofegou, os lábios trêmulos pela emoção.

― Você... você mentiu pra mim ― era tudo o que conseguia concluir e tudo o que conseguia falar diante dos olhos vermelhos de Sherlock.

Não sem surpresa, a dor aumentou em seu peito, sufocando-o novamente por um motivo diferente. Fez menção de se afastar, mas Sherlock agarrou seu braço com mais firmeza, deixando seu desespero claro.

― Não. John, escute. Eu sou real, estou aqui com você agora e vou explicar tudo. Não há motivo para prosseguir com isso.

John soluçou, não conseguindo mais conter o choro. Sherlock Holmes estava vivo e ali, bem na sua frente. Houve o milagre e a esperança não fora em vão, mas por que só conseguia pensar que era tarde demais?

― O motivo não importa ― disse com a voz falha ― Nada mais importa.

Sherlock arregalou os olhos e segurou o rosto do médico entre suas mãos.

― Claro que importa, John, pelo amor de Deus, não faça isso comigo.

― Nada mais justo Sherlock ― John rebateu antes de escapar das mãos dele. Tocou levemente o rosto molhado do detetive e em seguida o abraçou, tão forte quanto podia e se afastou ― Eu amo você.

Sherlock prendeu a respiração, abrindo e fechando a boca algumas vezes antes de pensar em algo para dizer. Como deveria responder?

― Fraternalmente ou romanticamente?

― Isso importa?

Outro olhar e John voltou a caminhar, mas Sherlock não permitiria que o amigo desistisse, nunca. E depois de um novo puxão agressivo John sentiu os braços do detetive o agarrarem com firmeza e a boca trêmula tocar a sua. Não se afastou e nenhum dos dois tentou intensificar o ato, era apenas um beijo casto e firme, as mãos de Sherlock agarrando seu rosto com força e suas mãos segurando as dele.

― Por favor John... ― Sherlock respirou com força, olhando-o intensamente ― Eu não compreendo de sentimentos e não entendo o que sinto agora, mas doí e doí mais ainda imaginar você pulando. Por favor... não... não sei se isso é amor, mas...

― É claro que é amor Sherlock ― John sorriu serenamente ― Se não fosse, você não estaria aqui. É um sentimento confuso, eu sei, fica aquela duvida... mas isso não importa, realmente não importa. Porque acima de tudo ainda somos melhores amigos.

― Então não abandone seu melhor amigo...

John balançou a cabeça e suspirou, voltando a selar seus lábios brevemente.

― É tarde demais, você me abandonou por dois anos Sherlock... e eu estou quebrado, cansado demais.

― Então me deixe ajudar ― Sherlock se adiantou energético ― Deixe-me ficar ao seu lado como sempre esteve do meu.

John hesitou sob o olhar encantador de Sherlock, havia medo e desespero ali, puros e fortes o suficiente para ultrapassarem qualquer barreira entre eles, se ainda existisse alguma.

― Sherlock...

― Eu imploro John ― Sherlock soluçou com a voz embargada ― Por favor, por favor... não me deixe. Tudo o que eu fiz, toda aquela encenação... John... foi para salvá-los... você, Lestrade, Sra. Hudson...

― Uma mensagem, Sherlock ― John rebateu fracamente ― Qualquer sinal de que estava vivo... eu não estaria aqui, agora, se você tivesse se dado o trabalho de enviar um único aviso.

― Perdoe-me...

― Está perdoado.

― Então não faça isso, por mim.

― Eu vou fazer isso por mim, Sherlock.

Sherlock fechou os olhos com exagerada força e soltou um rosnado baixo antes de agarrar o braço de John, puxando-o para mais longe da beira do terraço e o jogando contra a parede. O médico tinha os olhos arregalados, acreditava que, entre todos, Sherlock seria o primeiro a entender que em certos momentos os sentimentos se tornavam pesados demais e que sua volta sem motivo claro não mudaria a situação imediatamente. A vida não era assim, o sofrimento muito menos. Era uma sombra que começara a se acumular em John depois que voltara do Afeganistão e que quase se dissipou com a presença de Sherlock.

Mas Sherlock sumira de sua vida e a sombra dolorosa voltou a dominar John Watson como se nunca tivesse o abandonado.

― Olhe para mim ― Sherlock exigiu duramente.

John o obedeceu prontamente, o olhar beirando a confusão explosiva.

― Deixe-me fazer isso Sherlock, porque eu não aguento mais! ― tentou argumentar com mais firmeza ― Vivi todos esses anos por você, estive lá por você e foram anos ótimos, maravilhosos e agradeço tanto por cada dia... mas eu sei que se há alguém que pode superar uma perda, esse alguém é você.

Sherlock deixou um som de protesto escapar alto e indignado de sua garganta, então apertou os braços do amigo com força e o prensou contra a parede.

― Qual é o seu problema John? ― perguntou aumentando a voz, deixando-se enfurecer pelos pensamentos teimosos do outro ― Será que é tão difícil sua mente ordinária entender que eu nunca poderia superar sua morte? Não há Holmes sem Watson, lembra? Como sobreviveria sem meu médico?

― Sherlock...

― Não! Você tem a ideia estúpida e muito irritante de que eu vou tentar John, que vou fazer alguma força para continuar sem você e talvez esquecê-lo em algum lugar do meu Palácio Mental, mas não vou! Não está claro o suficiente? Não consegue entender que se você desistir, eu também vou desistir? Como consegue não ver? É tão ridiculamente obvio e-

John o calou, socando-o no rosto com a maior força que conseguiu com a pequena distância que os separava. Não estava com raiva, mas com certeza havia irritação o suficiente para motivar aquele ato. Nunca ouvira – e provavelmente nunca mais ouviria – Sherlock se abrir daquela forma, falando e falando, supostamente envolvido pela dor e pelo desespero, que parecia transbordar de seus olhos e dar mais força às suas mãos. E em qualquer outro momento John agradeceria, mas agora, mesmo com o coração aquecido pela rara preocupação exposta, não conseguia ceder. Não queria. Sabia que estava sendo um completo teimoso idiota aos olhos do outro, mas inferno, demorara tanto para chegar até ali, para assumir sua incapacidade e desistir, engolindo forçadamente seu orgulho baixo.

Agora estava difícil voltar atrás, era como guardar toda a sua dor e dizer "Não, tudo bem. Vamos voltar, isso não foi nada."

Era ridículo.

Sherlock voltou a olhá-lo com indiferença, apenas respirando fundo enquanto uma pequena mancha arroxeada surgia em seu rosto anguloso.

― Será que _você_ não consegue entender? ― John tentou controlar a voz, mas esta ainda saiu dolorida e irritada ― Não acha um pouco egoísta? Holmes sem Watson? Você sem seu médico, sem conseguir seguir em frente... _você_. Que tal pensar um pouco diferente pelo menos dessa vez Sherlock? O que aconteceu com o Watson que foi forçado a viver sem Holmes? O que sentiu o médico sem o seu detetive? ― John esfregou o rosto com força e voltou a encará-lo com a respiração falha ― Não sei o que andou fazendo nesses dois anos, Sherlock, e nem quero saber agora, mas você não compreende o que eu senti.

― Eu sei o que sentiu, John ― Sherlock tentou dizer hesitante.

― Saber é diferente de compreender ― John cuspiu rudemente ― Você não compreende sentimentos e tudo bem, consegui conviver com isso. Mas, Deus, Sherlock, não pode voltar aqui depois de tudo isso e achar que vou voltar a Baker Street como se tudo estivesse bem.

― Pelo menos tente...

― Não sei se quero tentar.

John respirou fundo e recomeçou a andar, afastando-se do detetive.

― Se você pular, eu vou segui-lo ― Sherlock anunciou se movendo apenas para encará-lo.

― Não vai, Mycroft deve estar a caminho e não vai permitir.

― Mycroft não vai chegar a tempo e também, nunca conseguiu me fazer mudar de ideia.

― Ele consegue sim, você que nunca admite.

Sherlock engoliu em seco, mas não desistiu:

― Deixe-me ajudá-lo John.

― Ajude a si mesmo Sherlock. Desista, eu não posso parar agora.

― Por que?

― Porque quando alguém quer se jogar, tem que se jogar de uma vez.

O corpo de Sherlock despertou em um surto de desespero e adrenalina quando notou John dar os primeiros passos, excluindo o pequeno espaço que o separava da queda livre. E em contrapartida do andar calma do loiro, correu, não como se sua vida dependesse disso, porque era a vida de John ali e nunca assistiria tal ato sem pelo menos tentar.

John não sorriu quando chegou a borda baixa e não parou para apreciar a rua deserta ou o céu negro, não se sentiu de forma alguma aliviado, mas sabia que isso não importava mais. Não tinha como importar porque a próxima sensação sentida foi a queda, o problema é que ela não durou nem um segundo. Duas mãos agarraram seu braço e em seguida prenderam seu pulso em um aperto firme, não precisou olhar para saber de quem se tratava.

― Solte-me.

― Não ― Sherlock rosnou determinado.

O médico finalmente o encarou, seus olhos marejados tentando transmitir alguma calma ao detetive que, pela primeira vez, não se esforçava para esconder as lágrimas que já molhavam seu rosto. Soluçou imerso em desespero e dor. Oh Deus, por que era tão difícil? Desistir deveria ser o ato mais fácil entre as decisões da vida, como finalmente sucumbir ao vicio ou deixar-se levar pela maré. Sua decisão estava tomada, seu último adeus dito, suas lamentações guardadas, então porque não conseguia continuar? Inferno, estava suspenso por duas mãos no terraço de um hospital e só conseguia pensar na dor estampada nos olhos de Sherlock.

Manteve suas mãos soltas, sentindo-se escorregar muito lentamente.

― Sherlock... precisa me soltar ― John pediu com a voz embargada.

Apenas as mãos do amigo o separava da morte certa, porque com certeza não havia um plano oculto para salvá-lo.

― Não posso John ― Sherlock negou imediatamente ― Porque sempre há uma luz no fim do túnel, não é o que dizem? _Você_ me salvou inúmeras vezes, mesmo quando não notava e principalmente quando eu não queria. _Você_ é meu melhor amigo, não posso e obviamente não vou deixá-lo desistir depois de tudo o que vivemos, depois de cada aventura que compartilhamos. _Você_ sempre foi o meu condutor de luz... deixe-me ser o seu agora.

Os braços do detetive tremiam pelo esforço, mas seus olhos não se desprendiam do azul escurecido de John. Não se importava com a dor que começava a surgir em seus braços ou com as lágrimas que não conseguia controlar, muito menos com a grande probabilidade do amigo não mudar de ideia. Não compreendia com perfeição o que o outro estava sentindo e talvez nunca conseguisse compreender, mas sabia ser insistente. De certa forma, ainda estava sendo egoísta e não se culpava por isso. Mas ora, John era verdadeiramente seu condutor de luz, estimulando-o não só a pensar com mais clareza como também a ser melhor.

Importar-se não era uma vantagem, tampouco um erro.

John Watson não morreria por sua causa e muito menos diante de seus olhos, na verdade, se desejos se tornassem realidades, Sherlock garantiria muitos mais anos ao médico. Porque, naquele momento, seu Palácio Mental estava escurecido e pelos corredores havia um Sherlock Holmes atormentado e a procura de um ponto de luz, onde todas as portas estavam trancadas e as paredes tremiam como se houvesse um terremoto... mas era apenas o medo. O mais puro e amargo medo de perder aquele que o fez abrir novas portas.

Medo que o confundia, confusão que um dia o levaria a loucura.

Porque Sherlock sabia, e não era difícil descobrir, que não seguiria em frente se perdesse Watson. Teria o mesmo destino que ele ou talvez, até se presentearia com alguma tortura antes de seguir o mesmo caminho, porque não conhecia outra solução e sequer tentaria qualquer outra coisa. Mas antes disso, antes da queda e do fim, havia um momento decisivo e não desistira até John Watson chegar ao chão. Então respirou fundo e em um ímpeto de força, puxou-o de volta.

John atravessou a pequena mureta da borda e caiu no chão de olhos arregalados, sentou-se ofegante e encarou o detetive que estava sentado ao seu lado:

― O que você-

― Eu amo você ― Sherlock o interrompeu, confessando.

Se possível, John arregalou ainda mais os olhos sentindo sua garganta secar e o ar ficar preso em sua garganta.

― Co-como? Você... Sherlock... o quê? ― balbuciou antes de engolir em seco e clarear a voz, perguntando ― Fraternalmente ou... romanticamente?

― Isso importa? ― Sherlock respondeu, rindo suavemente diante da expressão perplexa do outro. Com as lágrimas mais controladas, encarou-o com uma nova determinação ― É meu melhor amigo, minha família... eu nunca desistiria de você e não vou deixar que o faça.

― Mas... você não...

― Eu conheço a mim mesmo John e acredite, estou fazendo isso por nós dois. Ainda estou sendo egoísta e provavelmente nunca deixarei de ser, mas não suporto a ideia de voltar para Baker Street sem você, não tenho sua força ― Sherlock fechou os olhos brevemente antes de continuar, respirando com dificuldade ― Inferno, John, é tão estranho pra mim estar sendo tão sentimental e... droga, não sei como classificar especificamente o que estou sentindo, mas eu amo você e no momento, é só o que importa pra mim. Então John... estou implorando... não desista de mim.

John sorriu minimamente enquanto enxugava as lágrimas de Sherlock com o polegar e em seguida o abraçou com força, soluçando contra o seu inseparável cachecol azul. Então era assim? Sherlock sempre aqueceria seu coração e o faria ceder? Ele sempre seria a barreira que o impediria de cair?

― Eu... eu preciso saber classificar o amor? ― Sherlock perguntou parecendo preocupado.

― Não Sherlock... ― John negou com a voz abafada ― Apenas o sinta.

Sherlock se afastou e o olhou atentamente:

― É o suficiente pra você? Digo... não sei ao certo o que devo fazer e você... sempre foi tão sentimental, eu não sei... é o suficiente? Eu disse algo errado? E... o beijo?

John riu suavemente da confusão do outro e limpou suas próprias lagrimas, tentando se recuperar.

― Isso não importa agora, okay? Podemos conversar sobre isso outro dia, com mais calma, em casa.

Sherlock processou aquelas palavras por alguns segundos antes de finalmente esboçar um sorriso aliviado.

― Fico feliz em saber que não me deixará sozinho... como fiz com você.

O médico não conseguiu lamentar os olhos tristes do outro, mas compartilhou de seu alivio. Obviamente exigiria explicações e insistiria nesse mesmo ponto nos dias posteriores até conseguir completamente tudo sobre o motivo daquela falsa morte, ainda haveria brigas e muitos dias onde a paciência não existiria. John também sabia que, eventualmente, a vontade de terminar aquela queda voltaria, insistente ou nem tanto, que haveria dias bons e dias péssimos, e que talvez, em alguma madrugada solitária, aquele mesmo sentimento obscuro que o consumiu por quase dois anos voltaria com toda força.

Haveria noites de pesadelos e noites em claro, dias vividos com uma inexplicável agonia e dias tediosos em frente a lareira. Felizmente, agora compreendia que seu sucesso dependia somente dele, o único que poderia colocar ordem, não literalmente, naqueles labirintos mentais e do coração, mas que não era errado ou contra as regras ter um condutor de luz para a ajudar a escolher os caminhos certos. Ironicamente – ou nem tanto - o seu condutor de luz, Sherlock Holmes, também era o motivo para a existência de muita escuridão e, futuramente, de muita raiva.

Mas John compreendia que as melhores e mais uteis respostas não surgiam com facilidade, de fato mais pareciam quebra-cabeças que complicariam o problema. Naquela noite a resposta lhe foi dada como um enigma, o próprio Sherlock Holmes, e que Deus o ajudasse a não enlouquecer. Então, sem ter absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que fazer ou como prosseguir, apenas sorriu e voltou a abraçar o amigo. Viveriam um dia de cada vez? Com certeza não. Quando um caso surgisse um piscar de olhos seria o bastante para fazer uma semana inteira sumir, mas o que John faria? Como Mycroft sempre falava: sentia falta da guerra e com Sherlock, o mundo seria constantemente o seu campo de batalha.

Mas... seria o bastante? Ainda não tinha como saber.

― Não se preocupe Sherlock, não vou desistir... por nós dois.

Porque se importar era a mais bela, confusa e admirável desvantagem que John Watson teria em vida e supostamente, tinha que agradecer por isso. Afinal, quantos conseguiam ter a mesma chance?


End file.
